Son of a Slayer
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: In a world controlled by Slayers. Hunter Wood is the Son of a Slayer being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

"Hunter, I'm scared. I thought I heard something." Rhea shook Hunter awake.

"What," Hunter startled from sleep.

"I think they're outside," the six year old girl whispered to the eighteen year old boy.

He didn't have to ask who. He just held out his arms and the little girl and her teddy bear crawled into his open arms for a hug. As he patted the crying girls hair he tried to soothe her. "It's okay Rhea, Rhea. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Hunter and Rhea had been on the run from the Slayers for a year and a half. In a world controlled by Slayers, that wasn't easy. His parents had died in an apocalypse when he was sixteen leaving him to raise Rona's daughter Rhea by himself. His whole life he had been raised by or around Slayers and sadly after Buffy died they had become the enemy.

&&&

"Where are the traitors?" Brooke yelled at the woman hung by shackles to the wall. "Where is Hunter?"

"You know what is really sad?" the woman sneered at Brooke. "A Slayer who uses her power for her own personal vendetta. We taught you better than that Brooke."

"Lessons are over," Brooke smiled. "You are the last of that sad Institution."

"Hopefully some of the others will continue with the proper tradition of the Slayers."

"Oh yes, please tell me again about how to be a proper Slayer." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's something you could never hope to understand."

"Well I know enough to keep you hostage. They'll come for you. Just stay down here and be bait." Brooke laughed as she left the dungeon leaving a battered and bruised, but certainly not beaten Kennedy alone.


	2. Chapter 2

This time it was Hunter who heard the noise. He looked down at the little girl who had finally fallen asleep. I'll just go look outside for a couple of minutes. As he walked out into the predawn mist he could barely make out a female figure coming towards him. Brooke couldn't have found him, he had been so careful. Slowly he lifted his crossbow.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" the shadow teased non-threateningly.

"Joy?" Hunter gasped in shock.

"You know it used to be harder to track you. I think you're loosing your edge."

"Joy you scared the Hell out of me."

"Well according to the New Council, I am evil."

"Joy!!!!" Rhea had woken up and come running outside when she recognized a friendly voice.

"Hey Rhea, Rhea" Joy hugged the little girl. "Are you taking good care of Hunter?"

"Yup, but he's a handful." Rhea told her seriously.

"I know," Joy agreed.

"So where are Connor and Will?" Hunter asked.

"Guarding the perimeter." Joy shrugged. "They thought it might be easier for you to talk to me."

"They were right," Hunter looked in her eyes meaningfully.

"Rhea can I talk to Hunter alone for a few minutes," Joy asked the little girl.

"Okay, but don't disappear again without saying goodbye," Rhea pleaded.

"I promise." Joy agreed as she hugged Rhea who went into the tent without a fight.

"So why did you get me alone?" Hunter smiled coming closer to Joy and trying to put his arms around her.

Joy skillfully avoided his maneuver. "Your girlfriend Brooke just took Kennedy hostage. The old order is dying with her."

"You know I broke up with Brooke."

"After she destroyed everything our parents had tried to build and banished everyone with vampire blood."

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Whatever, we'll survive on our own. We know now that we can't trust anyone but ourselves."

"You can always trust me."

"I just came to give you the message about Kennedy. If anyone can get past Brooke to save her it's you. Good luck." Joy walked towards the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Rhea I'd say goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was your boyfriend?" Will asked when Joy arrived back.

"You're my twin brother. Don't make me kill you." Joy glared at her brother. "I was spending some time with Rhea, Rhea. She reminds me so much of Rona. Anyway I told Hunter about Brooke it's up to him to save Kennedy."

"I still say we could save her ourselves." Connor walked up to the twins.

"Too many casualty risks," Joy told him. "Besides Brooke was my best friend she's expecting me to come."

"He's taking care of a little girl." Connor snapped.

Joy looked down at the tattoo on her ankle. "At least they aren't marked for death on sight. Anyone from the Order of Aurelius, especially us, wouldn't stand a chance. I'm not risking what little safety we have left. Hunter will be fine. He knows his way around the council and he'll keep Rhea, Rhea safe. I have to believe that."

&&&

"Where is she?" Brooke smashed a glass bottle of perfume against the wall. "She's been in hiding for over two years and no one has the slightest clue where she is."

Brooke's secretary Maria wrinkled her nose at the smell emanating from the wall. "She was raised and trained by the best. Besides she has two really hot guys taking care of her."

"They're Evil Vampire Spawn," Brooke glared at Maria.

"I still say the sex would be amazing."

"File that report and go cool off your hormones by watching the prisoner."

"Fine," Maria huffed as she got up out of her chair and headed towards the door. "It's okay to still like your best friend. It's not her fault who her father was."

"Get out before I throw you out," Brooke threaten before Maria bolted out of the room. "I'll find her, and when I do. The Council will be completely under my control."


	4. Chapter 4

"But I want to stay with you," Rhea cried.

"I know you do Rhea, but I need to sneak into the council to save Aunt Kennedy." Hunter hugged the little girl. "You'd like to see Aunt Kennedy again wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Rhea sniffled.

"Well then I need you to stay here for a few days by yourself." Hunter looked around at the hotel room. It was probably the kind of place his mother Faith would have stayed at before his father. But it was all he could afford, and with any luck he would be back quickly. "Just lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone but me, especially not one of the Slayers."

"What about Joy."

"I don't think Joy will come here."

"But if she does, can I open the door for her?"

"Alright you can open it for Joy." Hunter agreed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He weakly smiled as he left the hotel room. He didn't budge until he heard the deadbolt click into place. He hated leaving Rhea alone, but he had a mission.

&&&

"So how are you holding up?" Brooke asked Kennedy. "I mean you were a Slayer once so you probably have a lot of ability at handling torture techniques, but I got to wonder if you'll survive until the cavalry comes to rescue you, because I have to tell you I have not heard or seen anything about a rescue Kennedy mission."

"Sir, we have a possible Joy sighting," one of the twelve-year-old Slayers reported coming in dressed in the academy uniform.

"Arrange a Staff Meeting in Ten Minutes." Brooke snapped before the girl left the room.

"I guess there is still someone to stand up against you after all." Kennedy smirked. "What's the matter Brooke you look nervous? It couldn't possibly be the fact that Joy beat you at every combat tournament."

"If she comes within an inch of this Slayer Academy I will have so many Slayer attacking her ass it won't matter how good a fighter she was. Stop living in the past Kennedy. I am the new order. I am the leader of a generation of Slayers that are taking back everything that was taken away from the original Slayer."

"Yeah too bad you lost her integrity." Kennedy snapped as Brooke left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"This had better be good." Brooke stated as she came storming into the conference room. "So what have we got?"

"Jade Stevens made visual confirmation of Joyce Anne Summers at three forty-five pm on 1400 Calton Road, she was accompanied by two men identified as Connor Steven Angel and William Rupert Summers." Maria handed Brooke the report.

"Where are they now? Has Jade reported back in since then?"

"Jade's communication device was mysteriously deactivated and she has been MIA since the visual confirmation."

"Ladies, I think it is safe to say that we are under attack from the Order of Aurelius. As Slayers it is our number one priority to kill all of the vampire families. Currently the Order of Aurelius is the only vampire family we have not completely destroyed. These three are a threat to everything we stand for. I want the guards around the mansion tripled. If they show their faces I want them captured and brought to me. Understood."

"Yes, Sir." The room screamed in route unison.

"Dismissed," Brooke grabbed the report and stormed out of the room. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

&&&

"Don't even flinch,"

Brooke woke up with a start. She turned over opening her eyes and standing over her with a stake in her hand was Joy. "Hey Brooke, Miss Me?" Instantly Joy slammed the stake into Brooke's chest.

Brooke woke up screaming. Joy wasn't there, but her nightmares were becoming steadily worse. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get herself a glass of water. When she walked back into her room she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or not.

"Hey Chica," Hunter smiled from the doorway. "Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hunter," Brooke gasped in mixed emotions. A part of her wanted to run across the room and throw herself in his arms, the other part of her wanted to kick his ass for leaving her for her best friend. "What do you want?" So she opted for maximum bitchy.

"I heard that besides being a total dictator and destroying everyone in your way you are keeping prisoners now."

"And where did you hear that? From the vampire spawn you've been lusting after for years, but she was too preoccupied with her glamorous life of Slayer privilege to notice you."

"You kidnapped Kennedy to get my attention. Congratulations it worked. Now let her go."

"Or what? You have no power here. I control the Slayers, and the sooner you and your vamp tramp girlfriend realize that the less painful her death will be."

"You won't win Brooke. Sooner or Later the Slayers will rebel against you and no one, including me, will grieve for who you have become. What happened to you?"

"I grew up"

"I miss the old you. The one I thought I was in love with, but I guess she's gone forever." With one sidelong look he jumped out the window.

&&&

"Who's there?" Kennedy asked as she woke from a restless sleep.

"Relax Aunt Kennedy, I'm here to rescue you." Joy's voice came from the shadows.

"Joy, but how?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you out of here."

"Yes, the quality of service has gone down considerably since the last time I was at Slayer Headquarters."

"I blame Brooke," Joy smirked as she unlocked the chains.

"So do I," Kennedy rubbed her wrists.

"Come on, the guys are at the gate with a car."


	7. Chapter 7

Three Years Ago

"Did you see Hunter in Algebra?" Brooke squealed as she slid open her locker.

"He was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and the same sneakers he's worn forever. Seriously my brother has better fashion sense and he's a fashion reject." Joy rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of fashion have you picked out your dress for the Spring Fling?"

"Yes, it is amazing, the only thing is I'm not sure I'll be able to go. My dad was on one of his overprotective rampages. Seriously just because he grew up in the age of chivalry and virginity or whatever doesn't mean I'll get pregnant wearing a low cut dress and dancing with my friends. So I'm proving how responsible I can be by babysitting for Rhea, Rhea tonight so Rona can take the freshman on patrol."

"You're brilliant," Brooke closed her locker door.

"I know," Joy closed her locker and noticed her brother Will with a camera.

"Hey girls, can I take your picture for the yearbook?" Will pointed at his camera.

"We better let him take the picture or he'll put one of me coming out of the shower in the yearbook, again." Joy glared at him.

"Our best selling issue ever." Will smirked.

"Whatever."

"Say Cheese."

"Cheese,"

&&&

Three Hours Ago

Joy stared at the picture. "God it seems like a lifetime ago."

"Hey what's up?" Will asked coming into the tent.

"I'm going into Headquarters to save Kennedy." Joy looked at the picture.

"It's time for a confrontation."


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought I might see you tonight, although I thought you would look better." Brooke sneered when Joy walked through her door. "Your boyfriend was here earlier, but you missed him."

"What is it going to take to convince you that I have never wanted to date Hunter? Honestly your insecurity about your relationship is almost pitiful."

"Like you two haven't gotten together."

"I've been on the run for two years with two guys and no shower. Dating your ex-boyfriend is the last thing on my mind. I am not the same bubbly girl that walked around here constantly thinking about fashion. I didn't realize that my parents would die and my friends would turn on me. You took me away from everything I had ever known when I needed it the most. I should thank you though. If it hadn't been for this experience I might never have found out who my real friends are."

"Speaking of friends, I guess you heard that I have Kennedy downstairs."

"You did have Kennedy downstairs before I helped her escape. Strangely enough none of your guards seem to be interested in fighting me. I think you might have a mutiny on your hand. "

"Well I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Brooke took a stake out of the sleeve of her blouse and came at Joy with rapid speed. "You didn't think you'd get out of here alive did you." The stake slammed into Joy's stomach as she collapsed.

&&&

"Rhea, open the door sweetie." A voice came from the door.

"Joy, is that you?" Rhea asked excitedly.

"Yes sweetie, now can I come in?"

"Of course." Rhea smiled before the door was ripped open to reveal a group of hungry vampires.

"Thanks for the invitation."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rhea, Rhea will be so excited to see you," Hunter smiled at Kennedy as they drove to the hotel.

"I just hope nothing happened to her." Kennedy snapped at Hunter. "Honestly did you think saving me was worth leaving that little girl alone. I'm nothing, not anymore."

"I left her there to protect her incase there was any trouble with Brooke."

Kennedy sighed, "I know, it's just that Rona was one of the Potentials with me. We all promised her we'd take care of Rhea if anything happened to her on a mission. I intended to, but I didn't expect it to be the same mission where I was put into a coma and woke up into a world without Willow. It's no excuse, but it took me awhile to even want to breathe. I finally came back to headquarters and all you kids were gone underground from Brooke. I guess I should be flattered in my condition that she even saw me as bait."

"You're still Aunt Kennedy and the fact that you survived the … that night doesn't diminish you in our eyes. No one blames you for surviving. We all still love you."

"Thank you Hunter."

"Anytime."

&&&

"Something's wrong," Will looked over at Connor with concern. "I can't feel Joy anymore." Connor stared at him in confusion. "It's a twin thing. She asked me not to tell you." Without another word Connor had disappeared.

&&&

"Not so cocky now are you," Brooke smiled as she laid back in her chair to watch Joy die gasping for air. Suddenly the bay window exploded and through the dust came a shadow.

"If she dies, I'm coming after you." The voice snarled as it picked up Joy and disappeared.

&&&

"Vampires," Kennedy announced as she jumped out of the car before Hunter could turn off the engine.

Seconds later he was running past her for the hotel room where a crowd of vampires had formed, the same hotel room he had left Rhea in. "Please God No."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hunter is Faith and Robin's son (Welcome to Cleveland).

&&&

"So Rhea's alright?" Will asked Hunter in the hospital waiting room.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay it a few days. The doctor says that children heal really fast." Hunter sighed.

"I wish everyone could heal as fast," Kennedy looked over at Connor pacing the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out where his mind and heart were.

"Connor chill," Will exclaimed. "I would know if something was wrong. The drugs are just knocking her out for a few hours."

"Four hours and fifteen minutes," Connor snapped at Will.

"But who's counting," Will quipped. "Look, her body needs the rest. The best thing we can do is to get some rest ourselves."

"You go, I need to stay," Connor continued to pace the floor.

"Fine man, we'll see you later." Will gave Connor their special handshake before he followed the group back to the better hotel they were sleeping at.

&&&

"Hey, baby." Connor smiled down at Joy. "I should have been in here sooner, but they won't let me until a few minutes ago. Rhea's going to be okay and everyone else is getting some sleep, but you know I could never sleep worrying about you. I almost lost you tonight. I don't know what I would have done. Yes I do, I would have found the first ray of sunlight. No, you would have hated me for that. I just can't think without you. I'm nothing without you. Joy, I love you."

"Does she know?" came the voice from behind him. If he had been concentrating he would have felt the human presence behind him. He stiffened.

"Which part? The part about me being a vampire or the part about protecting my mate?" Connor turned around to glare at Brooke.

"Easy, I have no problem with you, with either of you, not anymore, not after that." Brooke sighed. "I was jealous that Hunter liked her better than me. That he would dump me for her. I was so jealous that I turned my back on my best friend. I never thought about her liking someone else."

"We didn't get together until we were on the run. We agreed to go to Vegas to get married when she turned twenty-one."

"Well she won't have to go to Vegas if she wants the wedding at Council Headquarters. The council rightfully belongs to her anyway. I'm just stepping down, in fact I'm leaving for good." Brooke got up to leave.

"At least wait until she wakes up, so you can tell her yourself."

"I think it's better if she never sees me again, but I honestly wish you both all the happiness in the world. You deserve it." Brooke quietly walked out of the room.

&&&

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye," Hunter smiled at Brooke.

"Go away Hunter, I'm the last person you should be talking to," Brooke turned around. "I almost destroyed the entire council over my own petty jealousy."

"Which was bad," Hunter agreed taking her chin in his hands so she was looking at him, "but it also means you're still in love with me. I thought that maybe after everything we deserved a second chance."

"I don't deserve you," Brooke looked deep into his eyes.

"But you have always had me" Hunter smiled as he leaned in for an intense, powerful kiss.

&&&

A/N This is the end of this story, but I enjoyed Joy and Connor so much that I may write another story about them. Either a prequel where they get together and he gets turned into a vampire or a sequel where they start running the council and planning their wedding. Both will have Will, Hunter, Rhea, Rhea, and maybe even some Brooke.


End file.
